


Thread Count

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You never forget your first true love.





	Thread Count

Sam walked near her, careful to keep his distance and make sure others did the same.  
  
Years had passed yet she remained frozen in time: her blonde hair still wild and free, her eyes so blue you could see into her soul, and her lips still contained a natural shade of the perfect pink which begged for the attention of men who would never understand her.  
  
He was rebuilding the bridges he burned with her. If Sam ever expected her to truly forgive him for the mistakes he had made, he would have to stop noticing those things about her.


End file.
